A Witch's Magic Brings Love?
by andrewtheawesome312
Summary: After the guys drink Blair's strange tea, Maka's caught in a crazy love affair. And Blair is tempted into more than she really wants. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is a story I just thought of in English. Hope you like it. I may continue this if I get at least three Reviews. I know It's a lot. But Plzzzzzz! Any way Let's do it!**

**DlSCLIAMER: YOU KNOW i OWN NOTHING!**

*****This is just a snack Readers!*

Blair walked into the living room with a tray and evil smile. See Blair came up with a plan to have some fun with Maka and the boys. The boys being Soul, BlackStar, and Kidd. She quickly hid her evilness with a fake smile and set down the tray.

"Ok Boys, here's some tea!" Blair trying to make an innocent face.

Soul saw right thru it. " What did you do to the tea?" Soul eyed the cup and its contents as he picked it up.

"Huh?" Kidd raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about, Soul?"

"I'm serious, Blair. What with these tea?" Soul still inspecting the tea.

"You got me! Uh. . .Its special tea. See if you close your eyes and drink all of it, it'll grant you a wish!" Blair lied through her teeth.

"Suuuuuure."

"Soul, stop being stupid. Its symmetry is perfect. It must be ok!" Kidd's OCD talking.

"Its not gonna kill you." BlackStar added.

"Fine. We'll all do it. Agreed?" Soul's vein was poping out cartoonishly.

"Okay."

"Yahoo!"

"Yay!" With that Blair slipped out and went to Maka's room to "inform" her that she was "needed" in the living.

. . .

"Ok." Maka got up and walked down the hall to her dooooom, unknowingly.

"So what did you need me for?" Maka questioned as she saw the boys' head whip around to stare her.

A few moments passed before Maka got too weirded out by thier intense stares.

"Uh guys?" Maka tilted her cutely.

"Maka, I-" Soul and Kidd seemed that they had the same idea and spoke at the same time but were cut off by BlackStar.

"MAKA, I AM YOUR KNIGHT AND YOU ARE MY QUEEN!" BlackStar basicly attacked Maka into a death hug.

*Pow! POw!*

"Don't touch Maka." Both Soul and Kidd growled at BlackStar.

. . . .

**A/N: There you are. A snack! Haha! Review and I will make more! Plzzzzzzzz! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You guys are soooo awesome reviewing my story. I was like whoooooah! I loved them! Well since you gave me a lot of reviews I'll give you at least three more chapters! But plzzz keep reviewing! Love ya!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN AND BLAH BLAH BLAH!**

**Chapter: Huh?**

"Don't touch Maka." Both Soul and Kidd growled at BlackStar. Blackstar was on the floor with two red cheeks.

"Did he hurt you. Maka?" Kidd took her hand and held her close, her face in his chest. Maka dared not to try and hide her blush.

"Uh, Kidd." Soul's voice was laced with envy.

"Huh?" Kidd smirked at Soul.

" Don't touch my meister!" Soul quick as a flash took Kidd to Beaten Train Station and dropped him off at K.O! Ville.

"Soul!" Maka was the only confused one in this equation. (1)

"Oh Crap!" Soul knew Maka Chop was coming. _What? I don't time for this._ Maka thought.

"We're all going to the Beach tomorrow. Tell Kidd and BlackStar when they wake up." Maka walked away to her room.

_Maka's so cute when she walks away. _All three lover boys thought out loud. They glared at each other, Soul looking most dominant since he was the only one standing.

*I am a page break and I say hi! ::)*

Soul, wearing his cool black and white shirt, and Maka in her cute orange shorts and tank top, walked up to a passed out Kidd and his two weapons. Liz and Patty, as if you didn't know.

"Hey Liz and Patty!" Maka waved as she stood the "trio".

"Hey Maka! Hey Soul!" Liz waved.

"Hiya Maka-chan! Hi Soul!" Patty spoke ever so childishly.

"Hey." Soul did his usual cool 'hey' ,but something was different about him since yesterday.

_Hmmm. Somethings weird with Soul lately. He's being nicer and he didn't call me tinytits once! I wonder if-_

"Maka! Maka! Maka!" Her weapon's voice tainted her thoughts.

"Huh?" Maka turned to find Soul less than an inch away from her face. She instantly blushed.

"Something wrong? You look dazed." Soul stated, moving away from Maka's face ,trying to stop from blushing as well.

"Sooooooo, what with Kidd?" Maka broke the awkward silence.

"He saw that everyone's bleach towel was asymmetrical." Liz explained.

"And he passed out!" Patty finished.

"Uhhh, that's not a good thing, Patty." Maka pointed out.

"I know! hehe!" Patty just giggled.

"Patty you are seriously crazy." Soul finally said something.

Before anyone could say anything, a blue-haired moron and ran up to them knocking everyone over. Maka somehow ended up on top of Kidd with her boobs in his face as a wake up call. Everyone quickly stared at Kidd and Maka. Maka being the only one not getting her situation. When Kidd woke up he quickly understood the situation and decided to play it cool.

"Well, hello there Maka." Kidd smirked knowing that Soul and BlackStar would give him glares later.

"Oh!" Maka jumped up, blushing, She helped him up and scratched the of her head.

"Let's get changed!" Tsubaki said, wanting to get away from the weirdness of the atmosphere.

"Yeah!" Maka added as she pulled Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki to the restroom.

"Ok, Maa-ka!" BlackStar said in a way that sent shivers down Maka's spine and angry into Kidd and Soul's eyes.

**I'm only getting started!**

**A/N: Srrry! I'm so srry its not longer! But I started doing something important. Sooooooo PLz keep reviewing! I will make the next two chapters longer, i promise! Srry its not long! Oh and that 1 meant this ; Maka + Soul - Kidd = Happy Soul! And plz keep reviewing! And now my thing every time I get three reviews I'll a chapter. So yeah look forward to that. And I think that's all. Soooooooo yeah, bye ! LOve ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hiya! I'm back! Srry I didn't update yesterday. I had a lot of homework! Ahh! Anyway I really tried to make this long for you guys. Soooooo enjoy! *s I'm changing the rating to T for reasons you can see.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN ****BLANK?**** GUESS!**

Chapter: Oh Crap!

. . . . . . down Maka's spine and angry into Kidd and Soul's eyes.

When the girls came out the boys were already there waiting to see the "show". Tsubaki came out first, wearing a sky blue bikini top with a matching shirt. Then the Thompson Sisters walked out. Patty, wearing the smallest bikini she could possibly find, and Liz ,wearing a match bikini that was, how you say, more appropriate. BlackStar had been drooling since Tsubaki walked out. Hey! Even if he's in love with Maka, doesn't mean he can't look and drool a little. Right? Then finally the maid of honest makes her appears in the cutest bikini that fits just right. It was red and it made her seemingly small breasts turn into her actual c-cups. (yep she's a biggen)

"Well, Maka you look sexy." That last made Maka blushed as it rolled off his tongue.

"Umm? Thanks Kidd!" Maka made a small smile.

"Maka." BlackStar spoke for the first time.

"Huh?" Maka turned her head as did everyone else.

"LET'S PLAY IN THE WATER!" BlackStar carried Maka energticly by the, let's say waist.

"Ahhhhh!" Maka was caught off guard.

"Maka!" Soul quickly ran after his meister while Kidd got distracted by the most symmetrical seashell in the world. _Figures._ Maka thought as she looked at Kid with his eyes gleaming.

"Ok! Maka, we're gonna have lots of fun! Believe it!" _Hehe. Naruto pun. _

"Ok? But BlackStar?"

"Yes, Maka-chan~!" BlackStar said as hyper as ever.

"Don't grab my ass anymore!" Maka yelled laced with angry.

"I'm sorry but its soooooo squeezable!" BlackStar tried getting another feel.

"Maka Chop!" _Perv._

"What happened? What did BlackStar do?" Soul finally caught up with Kidd tailing not far behind.

"Oh, just BlackStar being BlackStar." Maka laughed, still a little bit irritated.

"Then let's play!" Kidd started splashing Maka, which started an all out splashing war in which Soul, Tsubaki, Patty, Liz and BlackStar joined in. At some point Maka lost her footing. She started falling but Soul's chest replaced the water. Maka looked up at Soul. From Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki's veiw, the scene looked like a romantic movie staring Soul and Maka as lovers with Kidd and BlackStar as the jealous bastards.

"Maka, are you ok?" Soul brushed so water off her cheek.

"Yeah, Soul." She blushed. It was then that Soul realized that Maka was in his lap in a sexy bathing suit and proceeded to pass out from a massive nosebleed. Maka quickly stood when she saw the blood. She turned around to find BlackStar in her face. She was so shocked that she tripped a fell on BlackStar in a rather arousing position in BlackStar's opinion.

"Well today will certainly be one to remember." Liz smirked.

*Another Page Break? Of course Pikachu!*

"Hey Shinigama?" Maka said.

"Yesss!" Lord Death said childishly while sipping tea.

"How did you get all this planned?" Maka qusetioned as she looked around the big room. It was all pimped-out!

"Silly Maka. I am simply one hell of a -" Soul quickly cut Death off.

"No! We're not doing another freaking black bulter joke!" Soul yelled. Maka stared at Soul like he was crazy.

"What are you talking about, Soul?" Maka glared at Soul.

"Don't you remember..."

*Flashback!*

**A/N: Srry no flashback yet! I wonder do you guys really think I'm funny? And if you're wondering they're at a party like before everybody gets there. And the beach thing was on Friday because they just decided to skip school cuz they're cool like that. And the party is like two weeks later. Sooooooooo plz keep reviews and favoriting and alerting and stuff. I know this doesn't make sense now but it will later. I promise! And it's not long cuz I got sick sooo plz be nice and wish me well. Anyway I have no school Monday soooo by then I should post like two more chapters and more chapters of my other stories so look forward to that too! Anyway love ya! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is Chapter 4 of A witch's magic brings love?. . . . . . Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: i DON'T OWN SOUL EATER BUT I DO OWN POKEMON!**

**DON'T YOU REMEMBER! YOU GAVE IT TO TYMONE LAST WEEK.**

**CRAP! ANYWAY THE SHOWS GOES ON! hehe music pun.**

**Chapter: Freaking long chapter to me! **

"Don't you remember..."

*Flashback!*

"Whoa Kidd!" _How'd he do all this? And shaped in hearts too! _Maka thought as she sat on their huge beach towel. Everyone had finished their gmae and was getting ready for the food. Kidd apparentlly wanted to make the food, so he made it in hearts? And the hearts were only for maka? huh? Weirdo?

"Kidd how'd you do all of this! You're amazing!" Liz smiled at Kidd.

"Well, Liz I'm simply one hell of a Shinigama." He smriked taking a bite of his sandwhich.

_Touche! Kidd-2 BlackStar-1 Me-1. . . _Soul inwardly growled.

*End of Flash- _So soon?_ Yes. _Awwwww! You suck! _Your mom!_ We have the same mom, dude. _Crap!*

Back to Party! FastForward to everyone is here and talking.

"Hey Maka!" BlackStar and Tsubaki said, walking towards Soul and Maka. BlackStar was actually clean-looking and neat. Tsubaki was as elegant ever.

"You guys look nice!" _Wow! BlackStar looks really nice. _Maka looked BlackStar up and down at least three times when she noone was looking. She was wrong.

"Thanks, Maka!" Tsubaki spoke up.

"Hey, Maka?" Soul said in her ear.

"Huh?" Maka stopped staring.

"Can you stop eye-f***ing BlackStar long enough to dance with me." Soul smriked, knowing it would irritate her.

"Wh- what! I was not!" Maka blushed madly.

"Suuuuuuuure you weren't. Now let's dance." Soul extended his hand to her.

"Uhh O-" Maka was red as a tomato.

"Soul!" BlackStar ran in between them.

"What!" Soul was really annoyed. Maka was very confused.

"Maka doesn't want to dance with you!" BlackStar yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Soul shouted equally loud.

"Come Maka! Let's danc-"

"Oh Hell No BlackStar!" Kidd came from out of nowhere and punched him. Pwned!

BlackStar qucikly recovered and all three boying started argueing over who gets to dance with Maka. Maka got annoying by this and just started talking to people who weren't total idoits.

"Hey there." Somebody with a heavenly voice was tapping Maka's shoulder.

"Hi!" Maka was a bit startled when she turned to see a prince looking blonde cutie wrapped in a tux.

"I'm Masahiko, meaning just prince." He gave a sweet smile and bowed.

"I'm Maka, meaning earth." She giggled slightly.

"Care to dance?" He gracefully extended his arm.

Maka took last look at the argueing trio. _Bakas._ She took his hand. "Sure." They graced the party with their dancing. Surprising knowing that Maka can't dance worth shit.

*Page break says go to BlackStar, Kidd, and Soul!*

"Dumbass!"

"Jackass!"

"Asshole!"

"Hey guys!" Soul said.

"What!" Kidd and BlackStar said.

"Why is Maka dancing with that douche?"

"What douche!" BlackStar looked ready to smack a bitch.

"Masahiko!" Soul pointed in Maka's direction.

"How dare he take advantage of my poor Maka!" Kidd looked Death himself and not the awesome one.

"Yeah!" BlackStar added.

. . . .

"Those idiots are gonna do something stupid." Liz looked the tres idiotios.

"Mhm." Tsubaki agreed with her down.

"IDIOTS! HEHE!" Patty added.

*PageBreak Time for Action!*

"What were you doing dancing with my meister?" Soul growled at the boy in corner.

"What are you talking about Snow white?" He smirked. Soul scolded.

"You know, Maka!" Kidd made a mean face.

"Oh yeah! Her. What of it?" Masahiko's face was emotionless. But he seemed to have an evil aura around him.

"Don't come near her again." Soul's hand turned into a sythe. And Yes I mean hand.

"Do you think you two can really take me?" Twisted. That was the emotion and position of his face. It was just Kidd ans Soul. BlackStar couldn't come, he had to arrange something.

"We don't want to hurt you." Kidd make and glowing soul gun appear.

"But we will if we have to." Soul finished as his whole arm turned into a sythe.

"Ahhh! Don't hurt me!" He started acting once he saw that Maka was watching.

"Masahiko?" Maka looked between the three. Soul and Kidd instantly turned around, dumbfounded.

"Maka! Help me! They are trying to kill me!" Masahiko ran to her arms. Maka gladly took him. He was a great actor.

"Gosh! Why would you try to hurt Masahi-kun!" Maka was furious.

"Uh. . um. . .I. . .he" Soul couldn't find the right words. Kidd was quiet.

"I am sooooo pissed! You will need grace Shinigama for me not to kill tomorrow!" Masahiko smirked in Maka's arms.

*Whoa that was harsh! Anyway PageBreak to next morning! up Up Up and Away!*

Maka woke up extra late and grumpy. By the time she finished my daily do, it was 12:00.

_God! I'm tired. _Maka thought as she came to the living room.

Soul was sitting on the couch with Kidd, Patty, Tsubaki, and Liz. Apparently they debating on how to win her forgiveness. maka paid no mind and walked in the kitchen for juice. When she walked back in the living room, she was greeted by Soul and Kidd in her grill.

"Maka We-"

Ding! Dong! Ding Dong!

"I'll get that." Maka said flatly. Maka walked to the door and opened. A Blue-haired Boy was there with rose in hand and suit on body.

"Wanna go out, Maka?" BlackStar smiled sweetly.

Maka looked back at the two bakas that tried to poor little Masahiko before turning around and saying. . . .

"Loved to!" Maka blushed.

"What!" Soul yelled like a psycho.

"Ahhhhh." Kidd just fainted.

Gasp! Cliff Hanger!

**A/N: Yay! I did it! Hope you like it! Plz Review! Did it have the Funnies you wanted? I tried really hard with this one! I even thought it through before I started typing! Jk! Anyway Plzzzzzz Review! Now Time to work on Trust: The thing I dont have! And BTW I will update that tomorrow! Srry! I didn't forget about it!**

**ByE! **


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter: Date day!**

"Ahhhhh." Kidd just fainted.

"Great! Let's go!" BlackStar at Soul. Soul growled a little.

"Yay! Where we going!" Maka smiled, knowing Soul's face was probably hilarious. Everyone was speechless, but Maka just sure they were thinking _Oh my Gosh!_ .

"Somewhere fun!" Blackstar made devilish smile as he looked at Soul who looked like he was gonna faint.

"Let's go!" Maka pulled BlackStar and her out the door and left, knowing that Soul was probably red with jealous and Kidd was probably plotting against BlackStar.

She giggled like she knew the truth.

"So BlackStar, where we going?" Maka latched on to his arm as they walked down the street.

"I was thinking we could spend the day seeing the town!" BlackStar grinned.

"Cool!" Maka smiled sweetly.

*WIND PAGE BREAK! _Inuyasha, you didn't have to do that._ Whatever, Kagome.*

"Kid! Wake up! This is the worst time to pass out like a wimp!" Soul screamed in Kidd's ear as soon as Maka and BlackStar left.

"Well, Maka's quite the man-eater!" Liz smirked at the sight to behold. Tsubaki didn't move since Maka said 'yes' . Patty was . . . just Patty, and Soul was so green with envy that he looked like the grinch.

"Shut up! Gosh, you're annoying!" Kidd finnally woke up.

"This is not the time to joking around! Maka. Is. On. A. Date!" Soul couldn't be any clearer.

"Holy Flying Flips Batman! Really? Duh!" Kidd smriked.

"Are you two retards!" Liz had enough.

"Maybe, but we have to ruin that date! What if she ends up liking him!" Soul was freaking out.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Kidd suddenly smacked some sense into Soul. " Now we need a plan." Kidd was calmer.

"We should spy on them and make 'Star seem like a jerk!" Soul did plotting jestures with his hands.

"Yeah let's go!" And with that, the bakas ran to their shanenagains. (sp?)

"Those diptards are gonna get themselves into a whole lot of trouble." Liz sighed.

"You're right." Tsubaki finally snapped out of it.

"OH boy!" Patty faceplanted.

**A/n: Hey! Srry its short! I'm just busy. No lie! I'm writing a book, writing three story, a story for my friend, homework and school, plus anime stuff. Sooo plz review! I'll try to update like tuesday or monday or wednesday. Sooooo that's it! Byeeeeeee! Plz Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating! Seriously!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT KNOW SOUL EATER!**

**CHAPTER: HMMMMMMM!**

"Oh boy!" Patty faceplanted.

**~*Page Break! THe Boys are back! Hey! *~**

"Ok, I have the gear!" Kidd smiled devilishly.

"Where the bleep did you get that!" Soul screamed from behind a huge tree. He stared at Kidd's assorted guns, knives, and costumes.

"Shut up! We don't need to get caught!" Kidd slapped Soul once more.

"Don't slap me!" Soul whispered while slapping Kidd back.

"That hurt!" Kidd slapped back.

"Ow!" Soul slapped again.

"Ok, lets stop! We need to ruin their date!" Kidd was sick of the slapping war."I see Maka!"

"Where?"

"There!" Soul pointed.

"Good work."

"They are walking down the street eating ice cream. . . and holding hands!" Soul said while looking through bicaculars (I cant spell worth jack!) that came from nowhere.

"Let me see!" Kidd grabbed the bicaculars and looked. "Hey they're getting away!"

"Let's move!"

**~*Page Break! To Maka Darling!*~**

"I'm having sooo much fun, BlackStar!"

"As I knew you would! The great Blackstar always knows!" Blackstar laughed.

"Maka was annoyed by his retardedness on a date.

"I'll try." Blackstar said before bursting back to life.

"Come on, we're moving to the movies!"

"To see what?" Maka was getting sispicious (sp?).

"Um. Let's see a romance!" Blackstar turned his head.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome!"

"Let's go!" Blackstar picked Maka up and carried her off.

**~*Another page break! Italy likes pasta! Germany says Shut up, Italy! *white flag* Sorry!*~**

*pant!* "How can BlackStar run so fast!" Soul said catching his breathe.

"It seems they're going to see a movie." Kidd knew how to keep up with BlackStar, Soul was just bringing his down.

"I know exactly what to do!" Soul exclaimed.

"What?"

"Do you have a dress?"

"Yeah, but why do you need it?"

**~*In the theater! Page Break!*~**

"Why am I wearing a dress!" Kidd yelled-whispered in Soul's ear.

"Shhhhhh! It's you disgusie (sp!)." Soul tried to calm down Kidd.

"What about yours!"

"Well I have a mustache. Duh! Anyway, shhhhh, Maka is right there." Kidd and Soul went quiet, watching BlackStar and Maka. Blackstar never noticed, but Maka did.

_Those bakas think they can fool me with those diptardish get ups! ha!_ Maka thought as she reached for the popcorn BlackStar bought.

No! Really! BlackStar paid for it! Another 10 minutes, BlackStar got bored. He instantly got a bad idea. Boob Action! He did the tired-arm-around-you-trick. He started to reach,but Maka gave him a death glare.

"Do it and I will break your junk."BlackStar backed off in fear for his men.

**A/N: There you have it! Plzzzzzzzzzz Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This not a BlackStarXMaka Story! It will either be SoulXMaka or KiddXMaka. I don't know which yet!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Grandpa!<strong>

"Do it and I will break your junk."BlackStar backed off in fear for his men.

BlackStar gulped hard.

"Uhhhh. Maka, how you liking the movie?" BlackStar laughed nervously.

* * *

><p>* Page Break! We haven't really seen what's up with the girls, huh? Come on! Follow me!*<p>

Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty, well not Patty, knew something was up with the boys. They were too lovey with Maka. So they went to the Magical Trick -**cough-** I mean Trickster herself, Blair the Cat-Witch?-Stripper-Lady?. She was at the apartment.

"Blair, I know did it! Come clean!" Liz accusingly pointed at the woman in question.

"Whoa! Big Sis is mad!"

"Please calm down, Liz. We don't if she did or didn't. OK? . . .Did you?" Tsubaki said quickly.

"What I do?" Blair looked up from her fish and tilted her head.

"Make Kid and BlackStar fall for Maka with some half-a** spell!" Liz retorted.

"Don't you mean BlackStar, Kid and Soul, Sissy?" Patty was still about Soul's love for Maka.

"N, Patty-chan. We know for sure that Soul was already in love with Maka. She just doesn't know it." Tsubaki answered sadly.

" 1. My spells aren't half-a**. 2. I only did ;cause I was bored and 3. I really don't have a three." Blair clarified.

"How do you undo it?" Tsubaki asked kindly.

"True love's first kiss." Blair sarcastically answered. Tsubaki and Liz went red at this.

"Really?" Patty questioned.

"H*** NO! Who do you think I am?" Blair looked at Patty like she was crazy.

"A who**?" Liz said.

"Nooooo. Well maybe. But that's not the point. I created the spell myself so I made up the undo thingy." Blair said matter-of-factly.

"Then what's the undo thingy?" Liz getting peed off.

"My spells don't undo with that fairy tail crap!"

"Then what does!" Tsubaki was losing her cool. Hmmmm Wonder why?

"Well Maka has to make with another boy thats not under the spell."

"Good then let's go Tsuba-"

"Wait! If one of the boys is Maka's True Love-Thing then he'll try to kill the boy she's kissing." Blair finished.

"Why?" Patty asked.

"'Cause I love a good fight between to sweating guys!" Blair grinned.

"But what if Soul kills the dude!" Liz was freaking out.

"Well. . . . " Blair looked away.

"You would let someone die like that!" Tsubaki yelled.

"You are a dirty who**!" Liz stated.

"Let's leave you guys." Tsubaki started to turn away.

"One more thing!"

Tsubaki looked heartlessly at Blair.

"WHAT."

"Uhhh, um, If the boy Maka's kissing already likes her then it won't work and the boy also fall in love with her."

"Thanks." Tsubaki said coldly. Then Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty left to find a boy for Maka.

* * *

><p>*Page Break! To Maka, Blackstar, Soul and Kid in a movie!*<p>

"The movie's fine, BlackStar." Maka was still a bit testy about earlier.

"Hey, Maka?"

"Yes?" Maka tilted her head cutely.

"You know, I really like you, right?" BlackStar was blushing a little.

"Uh, umm, o-ok." Maka was also blushing.

"I think you're really cute . . and smart . . and funny. . and-" BlackStar was kissing up her arm while maka was thinking. "_Holy Crap! BlackStar's about to kiss me! Tsubaki help! Wait? She's not here! Da**! Soul? Someone help!"_

BlackStar was almost to her face when Soul and his mustache burst between them.

"Hey there, sonie! No kissing! This ain't no parlor!" Soul tried his best old man accent and failed horribly and just sounded british.

"Hey, Maka?"

"Yes, Black- s-Star?" Maka was still in shock.

"Do you know this dude?"

"Duh! Can't you see it's-" Soul interupted Maka.

"I'm her grandpa! Bye!" And with that Soul ran off with "grandma" not too far behind.

"That was weird."

"Let's just finish the movie BlackStar." Maka stared intensely at the screen.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>*Page Break! Outside with Grandpa and Grandma!*<p>

"Soul! I'm gonna kill you later! This dress makes me look fat!" Kid whined while he panted.

"That's what you're mad about? Anyway, BlackStar is getting serious man! He almost F-king kissed Maka! That's so uncool! Maka was gonna let him too!" Soul was spazzing out like a retard.

"Get yourself together!" Kidd slapped the crap out Soul. Then the foot steeps of three came to a loud crashing as Tsubaki and Liz fell on Soul and Kidd awkwardly, making Patty look like the mastermind behind their rather intense positions. (which I will not go into detail for!) Liz and Tsubaki were quickly helped up by Patty while Kidd and Soul got up on their own.

Patty was the first to speak.

"Hey! Why does Soul have a mustache?"

"Patty, a better question is, Why does Kidd have on my dress?" Liz looked very confused.

_TBC. . ._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry! I haven't updated in forever! That's my bad! I could give excuses but I'm not. All I'm gonna say is School. But anyway I hope you love/like this chapter! I'll try my best to update every week! AND Review! You will greatly thanked!**

**This is a shout out to those who reviewed my work for this story!:**

**Ginjersnapps **

**dogielover **

**flygon3300 **

**Angellovebabymorning**

**BamaGrl**

**Wyvernfrost **

**Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness **

**breemist123 **

**crazychick1313 **

**angie girl**

**LoveMeLikeCrazy **

**thesupremekingworshipper **

**Flamin-Massacre **

**Progota **

**artist4thesoul **

**Andrea**

**J. **

**cookie monster gurl **

**my renji and grimmjow **

**CherriiBee216 **

**Souls Luva**

**Saris Yui**

**Wyvernfrost **

**JadeOntheRun **

**Mouers **

**pandaapple38 **

**kenia**

**I think that's everyone? Anyway! I love you guys! PLz Review and look forward to the next chapter of. . .**_** A Witch's Magic Brings Love?**_


	8. Chapter 8

"Patty, a better question is, Why does Kidd have on my dress?" Liz looked very confused.

"Hey, Big Sis! Isn't that the dress you needed for that party!" Patty looked Kidd up and down.

"Damn! It is! Kidd explain."

"Liz, don't you think we should looking for a boy for Maka?" Tsubaki gestured towards the sports store acroos the street.

"Oh yeah." Liz looked up.

"Wait. Why are you guys looking for a boy for Maka?" Kid exclaimed.

"Why are you in a dress?" Liz yelled back.

"Point taken." Soul said. They decided on a silence goodbye of nodding. The girls went acroos the street to the Sportin' Souls!, while the guy and the guy dressed in a dress ran into a bush when girls weren't looking. The girls walked as the only girls ever to come in of this filled with jocks, nerds, and pedos.

"Patty, hold me!" Liz was instantly frightened by nerds and NOT the pedos for some reason.

"Big Sis! It's ok." Patty went to hype-mode and started bouncing from shoe to shoe.

"Don't run, Patty!" Tsubaki started to run after her but someone bumped and fell on her.

"Why! HELL-O, Tsubaki!" The boy had fallen on her with best seat in the house for PANTIES! GLORIOUS PANTIES!.

"Um, uh!" Tsubaki was red as a tomato when she realized what just happened. She quickly jumped up like a boss, but her skirt flowed a little too much. So much that the Jocks whooed her on for more. She blushed even more. You would think that the manager would make them leave for being loud but honestly he was a die-hard pedo-bear.

Liz covered Tsubaki as Tsubaki went even more red if that were possible.

"Uh, Masahiko?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yes." He finally stood.

"Um, Do you like Maka?"

"As a friend, yeah. Why?" He tilted his head.

"Nothing! Just be the mall at 6:00 next Saturday."

"Ok?" Patty had gone a moment before all was now at Tsubaki and Liz's feet.

"Hey Tsubaki! You have the same yellow panties as Big Sis!" Patty said loud enough for the pedos to get a nosebleed. Liz quickly grabbed Tsubaki and Patty and ran like HELL when she heard the play a certain song and saw the Pedos closing in on them.

" I'm a freakin' pervert! I get off on little kids! I'm freakin' pervert! Someone should cut my balls off. . ."

_TBC. . . . _

**A/N: This is really short! Swwy! But I just wanted to FINALLY make a chapter for all my PEDO-BEAR friends! But anyway I hope you find this funny as HELL. Getting over 50 reviews calls for a special chapter. If I get to 70 I'll have a different but really long special chapter! I promise! Love ya! Ja mata ne!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here are some things I want to make clear"**

_1. THIS IS NOT A MAKAXBLACKSTAR STORY! Just sayin'_

_2.I was not saying all you guys a Pedos. I have pedo friends who read my work. Sorry if I offended anyone._

_3. Sorry for all the short chapters. I hope that you will for this one longer and better._

_4. Crona's a dude._

_5. Thanks to everyone for for reviewing, favoriting and alerting this story._

_6. LOVE YAS!_

_7.I have a Death Note story coming up, so PLEASE review it_

_8. Uhhhh, that's it I guess._

_9 On with the STORY!_

_..._

* * *

><p>After Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty got the heck out of there, they headed into a nearby coffee shop. They each a black coffee and Liz paid. As they were about to leave, they noticed Blackstar and Maka were talking. Liz decided to but in though.<p>

"Maka, I'm going to take-" BlackStar got cut off.

"Hiya, Maka! BlackStar! Whatcha doing here?" Liz had a wide grin.

"Oh, uh? Hey Liz. What are you, Tsubaki, and Liz doing here?" Maka tried smiling through her embarassment.

"I asked you first?" Liz looked like a cat with the way she was smirking.

"Liz, I don't think you should-" Tsubaki said, in the kindest way possible.

"Maka, let's go! I'm taking you to an amusement park! YAHOO!" BlackStar's A.D.D. finally kicked and he grabbed Maka and ran out, leaving the girls dumbstruck. Patty was the most confused since she had been texting Crona the whole and had only paid attention when BlackStar abducted Maka.

"Uh, You guys?" Patty looked towards Tsubaki and Liz.

"I know, I know Patty." Liz then looked at Tsubaki. She nodded.

Liz and Patty both nodded back.

"We're going to the amusement park, girls!" Liz smirked.

* How 'bout check in with the boys...*

* * *

><p>"Maka and Baka are going to the amusement park." Kidd said as he changed behind a bush.<p>

"How do you know that?" Soul looked back at Kidd only to thank God that he had on boxers.

"I bugged BlackStar." Kidd pulled up his black pants.

"You're a stalker, man! Not cool." Soul noticed he still had the mustache on and yanked it off. "Ow! Damnit!"

"Sometimes I wonder... But anyway do you remember the plan?" Kidd questioned as he fixed his tie. Shinigami get dressed quickly.

"Yeah." Soul touched his lip. "Watch Maka and BlackStar and interven when needed, right?" Soul raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, so you're not as stupid as you look." Kidd smirked. Soul just glared daggers.

"Ooooooh! Buuuurn!" Patty yelled as Tsubaki, Liz and her walked up to the dude fresh out of drag and his british grandpa.

"Hey girls." Soul decided to look away from Kidd first.

"I'm glad you're not a girl anymore." Liz snicked while Patty burst out laughing.

"What brings you gals to the, uh?, bush?" Kidd patted the bush.

"Um, well. Soul, will you go to the amusement park with me?" Tsubaki's voice was shaky and she looked as if she would faint.

Soul turned red. "Uh..Ummm..Uh. I- I," Liz couldn't take this anymore.

"It's not a date. Me and Tsubaki need an excuse to go." Liz said as she slapped the red off his face.

"That's- Um, Too harsh. Don't you think Liz?" Tsubaki asked.

"Wait. What about Patty?" Kidd said.

"She's going with her boyfriend Crona, DER!" Liz got in his face.

'What! Crona?" Soul and Kidd said in unison looks at Patty.

"What? Oh, yeah! Hehe! Big Sis, Boys can be sooo stupid!" Patty said in her childish manner.

"Please you guys. Can we just go to the amusement park?" Tsubaki said.

*It's Maka and BAAAAAAAAKA!*

* * *

><p>"BlackStar."<p>

"Yes."

"How much longer are you gonna carry me?" Maka asked.

"Maybe for five more mintues."

"MAKA~CHOP!" Maka was standing now and BlackStar was on the ground dying.

"Where do you get this Fucking BOOKS!" BlackStar yelled while rolling around from the pain.

"The store. Now Can you stop being stupid and walk with me to the Amusement Park?"

"We have to change first." BlakStar said.

"Why?"

"It's Halloween themed. We'll stick out like Kira at a Pro-life convention." BlackStar explained.

"Oh okay. Let's go then." Maka smiled.

"YAHOO!"

...

A moment costume montage later...

Maka ended up as a sexy cat and BlackStar, as a Soul Reaper at Soul and Maka's apartment. While at Kidd's home, Liz was a sexy nurse, Tsubaki, a School teacher with a ruler, Patty, a cute Devil, Crona, a quiet Vampire, Kidd, a symetrical James Bond, and Soul was Darrel Curtis from the Outsiders.

**Last one. To Blair*

Blair was sitting at home eating fish and reading spells when she realized something.

"Holy Shit! I need to stop talking to people when I'm high!"

TBC. . . .

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Contest Time! This is completely Random of course. Guess who's my character on Soul Eater is and get your own spin-off with character(s) of choice and OC! The first three to get it right will each have there own spin-off, but anyone who get's it right after that will get a OC in this story for at least two chapters. Enter by PMing me. Thank you all! Hope you win!*<strong>_

_A/N: Hoped you liked this! I have a wk off from school soo I'll probably update tomorrow and the day after that. Ja mata ne!_


	10. Chapter 10

#$%!~HAPPY NEW YEAR!~!%$#

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Blair was sitting in her little kitty bed, reading spells and eating fish when she realizing something of the upmost importantance.

"I've got to stop talking to peolpe when I'm high." She looked at the the book and read over the spell, making sure she was looking at the right one. Looking at the love spell used on Soul, B;ackstar, and that crazy, black-haired boy. What was his name? Nevermind. There is more pressing matters now! Apparently the way to undo the spell is not how she planned it to. The spell was not of her own creation! That's not shocking though. Blair never had the IQ for something as complicated as making a spell.

The real solution was to kiss your true love.

"That's too Fucking wholesome! What's next? There's a world lesson to learn?" Blair thought out loud.

"Well I guess I got to tell the others." Blair sighed.

"I will if I can spice this up! NO! Stupid Blair! No tricks!.. Yet. I still have to figure out where they are." Blair mentally slapped herself but vowed to make this interesting in some way.

"Hmm..." Blair said, pacing in her cat form.

"Where would they be today?" Ding! A few minutes later, Blair came up with the idea to ask Lord Death.

"Yeah! He knows everything!" Blair quickly transformed and rode her pumpkins to DWMA.

-...-

* * *

><p>When she finally made it to the Death Room, she burst through the door and flew fast into Shinigami-sama, sending them both to the floor. Spirit looked to the floor from his tea, flat out confused. Then he finally realized it wwas Blair and hugged her leg tightly, just as she stood.<p>

"OH BLAIR~! Where have you been! I've missed you so much! Let's go get chocolate wasted and do it in Stein's chair like-" Spirit laid on the floor with a blow to the head and blood spewing.

"Reaper-Chop! Sorry about that Blair. So, what's brings you here?" Death said a little less childish than usual.

"It's okay. I get that all the time. But anyway, do you know where Maka and Soul and Tusbaki and those twins and the blue hyper one, and that other kid! What's his name?"

"Kidd."

"No, he looks fifteen to me. He's crazy though! The one with the stripes. He's..." Blair was deep in thought.

"No, it's Kidd. Well last I remember they said something about the amusement park, Then they left. It was quite rude really!" Death pouted through his mask, making Blair laugh at the misshapeness.

"Yay! Thanks for the tip!" The witch-cat kissed Lord Death on the cheek before flying on her pumpkin.

"Whoooo! Death, you sly dog, you! Kidd's gonna have a step-mother pretty soon, eh? Haha! I can see it now! Death and Blair sitting in a tree! K-I-" Spirit sang.

"Reaper Chop! What are you? Five!" Death sliced Spirit's head once again.

"Stupid Idiot."

-...-

* * *

><p>While Blair did that Soul, Tsubaki, Crona, Liz, Kidd, and Patty were all having fun at the park.<p>

"Whoa Patty! You won so many giraffes!" Tsubaki smiled sweetly with Soul on her arm.

"Yeah. Crona won them for me!" Patty said childishly as she kissed his cheek.

"Well... I guess I'm good at batting games. heh." Crona blushed red as they walked around.

"So Stupid. You know Patty's just gonna kill them sooner or later." Soul walked sophomorically as the girls passed by he kept staring back at them. For some Tsubaki felt a bit jealous but tried to shake in off. She couldn't though.

"Then why did you win that cute shark for Tsubaki, hmmmm?" Liz smirked and her eyes laughed behind the glasses she were.

"Well, uh... It's only what cool guys do." That was the only answer Soul could think of.

"It's it obvious?"" Kidd said with an annoyed tone.

"What, kidd?" Crona asked.

"Can you not tell?"" Kidd spoke sarcastically.

"What? Huh?" Liz looked at Kidd confused.

"This corndog looks like Maka! It's so symmetrical and so-"

"Could you not be an idiot!" Liz barked punching Kidd in the head making him see stars. A few seconds later, Kidd came back to the world.

"Ow, Liz! When you're on a date you should act like a la-"

"Oh no." Tsubaki hung her head, knowing the next part.

"Bastard!" A blow to the back of Kidd's head made by Liz sent him to the floor.

"Boy, Kidd's an idiot!" Patty giggled.

"That's rude, Patty! I can't handle rude."Crona started to panic.

"I'm sorry, Crona-kun~!" Patty kissed Crona on the lips this time.

"Hey, you guys! Don't you remember why we're here!" Soul yelled so that everyone can hear the seriousness in his voice.

"And that is to?" Liz questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Spying-eh on0eh aka-may." Soul looked annoyed.

"Oh yes. Let's get busy." Kid woke up and started looking for two meisters.

"Hehe. Kidd said busy!" Patty laughed.

"Patty! That's a bad word to say like that!" Tsubaki whined.

"Say what?" Liz hid a smirk.

"Busy." Tsubaki answered as she blushed a little. Patty and Liz burst out laughing.

Once Patty and Liz got theirselves together, they all started walking and searching for Maka and BlackStar.

"Oh Okay. Let's go." Liz started sneaking around.

-...-

* * *

><p>"Whoa, BlackStar! This is fun!" Maka's black cat tail moved as she popped more balloons with the dull, black colored darts.<p>

"Yeah, it is! Yahoo!" BlackStar popped green colored inflanted spheres.

"You win the big bunny!" The man behind the counter smiled fakely and handed BlackStar the giant stuffy.

"Here you go, Maka!" BlackStar handed Maka the huge rabbit. Maka almost fell over holding it.

"Ya'll come back on here!" The man waved.

"Awww! Thank you." Maka got mushy and set the bunny down. Then she gave BlackStar a kiss on the cheek. He blushed madly.

"T-thanks." BlackStar looked around frantically.

"Oh! Let's get on the giant trampoline!"

"Uh, I don't know."

"Come on! It's all neony and nobody's in there!" BlackStar dragged her and her bunny to the tamopline. The trampoline was big with neon lights and a big net.

"Well it's bright." Maka tilted her head, staring at it.

"Come take off your shoes and climb in.

"BlackStar, there's no staff around. I don't think suppose to go in it." Maka whined shyly.

"That's why we should do it. It's more fun this way." Blackstar had his shoes off and was climbing in.

"If we get in troubles, I will-"

"Yeah, Yeah. Just come in here!" BlackSTar pulled her in swiftly.

"Waah!" Maka yelped as BlackStar bounced instantly, making Maka fall and stand right back up. Maka soon found her herself balanced and started jumping and moving with the meon bright colors.

Greens, blues, and yellows filling Maka's and BlackStar's vision as they moved and jumped to the rhythm and laughed whenever they fell. Maka was having so much fun but then she heard something.

"Mmnomn mnhmnm no mhnmhm " The voice was faint.

"Did you heard that BlackStar?" Maka bounced closer to BlackStar.

"What are you talking about, Maka?" BlackStar asked.

Maka shook it out of her head.

"Let's see what happens." The voice must have smirked.

"What?" Maka whispered to herself as she stopped jumping.

"What wrong, Maka?" BlackStar stopped bouncing, concerned.

"I'm pretty should I heard- Waah!" Maka's hand pushed BlackStar down on to trampoline.

"Maka? What are you doing?"

Blackstar sat up a little.

"I don't know? My body's moving on it's own?" Maka dropped into BlackStar's lap, facing him. Maka's body movements made him and Maka blush madly.

" Wait, Maka- Mmm" BlackStar was cut short by Maka's lips on his.

BlackStar was shocked at first but decided at take advantage of the moment. He wrapped his arms arms around Maka's waist, bringing them closer. Maka wielded her own body again and put her arm around his neck and tossled with his hair. A few moments later they came up for air at the voice they knew way too well.

"What. The. FUCK!" Kidd shouted as Liz and Patty held him back. Kidd spewed curses of death to Blackstar as Soul just looked ready to kick some ass. A blue haired meister to be particular.

"Oh, shit."

TBC...

* * *

><p>New time:<p>

"I never thought using a jutsu work so easily." Blair smirked. "Let alone the shadow possession. Hehe."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Yeah, that's right! Blair is a ninja-cat-witch-stripper!<p>

I lie. It's a MakaXBlackStar. But You knew that. I'm not very good at lying. Hmmmm. But anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry for not updating in forever. BYE~!


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh Crap!" ,Blackstar said. He felt the inpending doom of his godly life breathing on the back of his neck. No, wait. Actually the doom was licking the back of his neck. It kinda tickled! Even doom loved him?

"Haha. Maka I know I'm a sexy godly beast, but this is not the time for that kinky stuff, okay? But later I'd be happ-"

"Maka Chop! "BlackStar got cut off; the pain surging through his face.

"Ow! Damnit Maka, what the hell!"

"Idiot, that wasn't me!" Maka fussed as she thought, "And I really kissed this perverted, egotistic idiot! I could puke!" Maka faked gagged.

"Then who did?" BlackStar eyed.

"Blair did!" The cat purred.

"The hell! Blair?" Maka said.

"What? Blair was just having fun." She swayed her tail. "But, now if you'll excuse me.." Blair said as she walked off and out of the trampoline to Soul, Kidd, Chrona and the girls.

...

"Blair? What are you doing here?" Liz grunted as she held the symmetry-crazy boar named Death the kidd.

"I need to tell you something. You know, about the drinks." Blair pouted in her kitty form.

"Ohhh, okay!" Patty giggled.

"What drinks?" Soul scolded.

"Oh nothing! Patty, Tsubaki! Come with me." Liz let go of kidd and pushed him into Chrona's nervous care.

"Kay Kay!" Patty giggled. Tsubaki walked with a worried face.

"Chrona why don't you tell Soul and Kidd a story, kay?"

"I don't think I can!" Chrona whined weakly. Chrona did as Liz said anyway. He began telling the story of his and Patty's more memorable dates about the zoo, which made Soul and Kidd's ADD kick in and ditracted them quickly.

"Okay. What is it, Blair?" Liz was blunt.

"Weeeeeell, You know that posion, right?" Blair paused, trying to look innocent.

"Yeah. What about it?" Liz eyed Blair as Patty imitated and Tsubaki stared.

"True love's kiss." Blair gagged.

"True love's kiss?" Patty questioned. Tsubaki gasped, realizing.

"Bingo!" Blair laughed.

Liz wanted slap Blair in her next cat nap, but she thought for moment and let the genius plan flow her sly mouth. " Okay ladies, change in plan. First, Blair get the hell out of here. Tsubaki, go hold Soul back and when I give the signal seduce that white-haired shark boy to the best of your shy abilities." Liz had a determined grin.

"But-"

"No butts, only boobs!" Liz didn't have time for Tsubaki to refuse. "Patty hold Kidd until Soul runs after Maka. As much as I've been around Maka, Soul, Kidd, and BlackStar, I know how they'll react to almost anything." Tsubaki looked doubtful.

"How about BlackStar? I'm sure he'll do something stupid at least."

"I've thought of that too! When Blackstar yells your name, Run like hell to that ferris wheel and make sure you and him get on the same seat." Liz pointed to huge, brightely lit, moving wheel. It looked like it touched the stars.

"But-"

"No butts, just boobs!" Patty giggled loudly.

"But-"

Liz glared no butts, only boobs into Tsubaki.

"Okay." Tusbaki was defeated. Tsubaki walked over to Soul and chained his hands with her hair and hung her head in shame, knowing her would have to act like Blair. Patty grabbed kid and sat on him like a pillow.

"And then-"

"That's enough, Chrona." Liz commanded.

"Oh Thank god!" Chrona quieted. He stood close to Patty.

"Get off Patty! My shirt's getting messed up!" Kid whined angrily.

"Let go! There's a uncool ass to kick, Tsubaki!" Soul pulled at his chain. Liz walked to the edge of the trampoline and gestured towards them. She told them that it's was safe. They crawled to the edge silencely, but Liz stopped them from getting out with a wave of her hand. Liz looked at them, towards patty and last at Tsubaki and Soul.

"Maka. Blackstar. Look at me then Patty, then Soul." They nodded.

"Signal!" Liz shouted. Then a domino effect happened. Tsubaki unchained Soul as Maka and BlackStar looked at Liz. Patty sat on Kid and Tsubaki tackled Soul when the two miesters looked at Patty. And lastly they saw Soul blushes under Tsubaki gaze and the closeness of their faces had Tsubaki blushing red.

Maka's green eyes widen at this, this, this, This? She didn't know what the hell this was! All she knew was that she felt a pain in her chest and wetness on her cheek. She felt frozen for a moment, but soom she began run to a numbness she needed so she could stop the pain. She ran to the cold moonlit pier. All she heard was her sobs in the wind and her name being screamed by that damned pianist.

She fell to her knees on the pier, crying. At moment that she knew her heart was broken not even knowing she was loved him this much. Thinking it only were a little tiny silly crush, she decided a date with someone else would change that, but she was horribly wrong. She sat there weeping to herself until Soul came up to her.

"Maka?" Soul stopped behind her. Maka was dead silence. Maybe he'll leave she thought.

"Maka. Maka!" He crouched and touched her shoulder.

"Leave." She jerked away and hissed the word.

"Maka, I don't know or really understand what happened-"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Maka found the ability to stand.

"Maka, listen I-!" Soul was getting nowhere.

"I don't have time for lies, Soul." Her back was to him.

"Maka, look at me." Soul turned her around to see her blood-shot eyes.

She buckled under his gaze and he had to hold her as she cried in his shirt.

"Why are you crying? How about we start there." Soul's husky voice barely comforted her.

"You damned pig." She murmured.

"That's too bad." Soul smiled.

"What?" Maka spat vemon.

"This pig loves you." Soul chuckled.

"Liar." Maka looked to her side.

"Its pretty hard to lie to such a beautiful face." Soul grins widely.

"Yep." Maka spoke emotionless with hints of sarcasm.

"Maka, what do I have to do for you to believe me?" Soul guided her head to look at him.

Maka thought for a moment. "Kis-"

"Makaaaaaaaaaaa!" Maka could hear muffled screaming.

"What was that, Maka?"

"Um- uh. I said you could-" She blushed. "-Kiss me? Am I right?" Soul asked. She nodded lowly.

"Makaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Maka tried to ignore the screaming once more, but...

"Did you hear-" Maka was too distracted to finish her sentence.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So now we are nearing the end. So sad! :( I really wanted to update this sooner and I had it typed but my account has been mess up for awhile. So this not because I'm lazy. I promise. But I know you guys don't care so bye!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

"Did you hear-" Maka was too distracted to finish her sentence. Maka felt warm lips press against her cold, bitted lips. Soul's crimsom eyes smirked at her widen green orbs. Maka finally gave in and pushed into the kiss, gripping his shirt even tighter. Closing her eyes, she thought. _Is this heaven? It's so warm. He's so warm. He smells like that cologne I bought him._

"Makaaaaa! MAKA!" _Something's calling me. Soul?.. 's soul? It's calling me. Soul..._ She pulled herself out of her thoughts as she pulled away from Soul. Maka stared at her weapon. Maka was joyful that Soul loved her so much that his soul even called out for her.

"Maka." Soul smiled, "You believe me now?" She did believe. The proof was right there in her face. She nodded happily. Soul embraced her as if it were last he'd get to.

"Soul." But one thing was still confused and pissed Maka off. "Yeah, Maka?"

"What the actual FUCK were you doing with Tsubaki?!" Maka practically made Soul go deaf in his right ear. Soul stumbled back, ears ringing as his ass hit the dock wood.

"I'm still trying to figure that one out myself." Soul spoke while trying to make his ears pop. "But I do suspect that I am just too cool and sexy for her to control herself." He smirked. Maka maka-chopped the arrogance out of his smug head.

"Tsubaki's not boy crazy, a whore or Blair, plus she already knew that I- I love you.." She coughed the last part out, covering her blush so crafty with her hand. "So I don't understand why she would do that." Maka stroked her air beard. Soul revived himself and guided Maka's face to stare at him.

"I don't understand much about these past few days but I do understand four things. makes nasty, assy tea. and Kidd suddenly became my competion for your afection, which as we knew five minutes ago, THEY LOST! had something to do with number 2. and 4-"

"I love you." Maka pulled the white haired idiot into a kiss. And all was well with Maka and Soul...

For now as least.

Buuuuuuut~ while Miss Maka Albarn thought Soul's soul was calling for her, it was really Kidd's screaming as he ran for her. Good thing Liz stopped him just before he say anything else besides 'maka'. Though, under the dock, Liz is laying it on heavy!

"You idiot! What do you think you doing!?" Liz angerly whispered as she held Kidd back from running again under the dock, dirted with rotted seaweed and loitered with trash. She tighten her grip on him for extra support.

"What do you think? Going after the girl I love." He pushed free and started walking, but stopped dead his tracks when Liz shot her own wavelength at Kidd's feet. He turned to her.

"I swear to your father, I will shot you... asymmetrical." Kidd gasped at her threat, seeing her serious face confirmed the truth in her words. He nodded. She told him to sit and he did. She sat directly infront of him, waiting a moment to speak.

"Let's talk." Liz smiled fakely at him. "Who exactly do you love?" The wind blew on Liz's face, the only thing keeping her from blushing.

"Maka, of course." He bluntly said.

"Why?" She wanted to cry, but she was too strong for this shit. That's not Kidd, not her Kidd. Not her Death the Kidd. Not her meister. This is just a bad joke that she was going to fix and then shove the pun down that damn cat's throat.

"Huh?" Kidd blushed looking off.

"You heard me. Now answer." _I don't have time for this._

"Well, she's so symmetrical and- and-"

"That's it? She's symmetrical?" Poison in words, hurt in her heart.

"Uh, um. Wait! I don't have to explain myself to you!-"

"Explain yourself?! You can't explain yourself!" Fury in her viens. "You don't love her! You love her symmetry. And News Flash, Death: Beauty and SYMMETRY fades!" Liz, emotion covered like her own skin. No way to mask the truth. "Liz, I-"

"Your love is fake. It's all a big fucking joke. Hahaha!" Twisted in pain. Her fake laugh turned into sobs. No way to hide it.

"Liz, what are you talking about? My love is a joke? Are you.." She looked up from her wet hands. "... that jealous? I'm sorry if you're hurt but dont insult-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! You idiot! You're under a spell! A FUCKING SPELL! Blair drugged you! OK?!" Voice hoarse from screaming. It can't be helped.  
>"Wha-" No room to talk. Liz's lips pressed firmly to his. No escape. None. She roughly pulled him to stay in place til she needed oxygen stared, waiting to respond.<p>

_This has to work. This has be the cure. I belong with Kidd. I love Kidd. He belongs with me! If not me, then it sure as hell isn't Maka!_

"Liz..."

"I love you, Kidd." She said with the most joy she could conjure. No regret, no remorse. "Kidd?" She questioned, nervous.

"I love you, too." He smiled at his weapon. Her face lite up with happiness. This pleasure she had never felt was her's and her's only. No one could take this moment away...

Except maybe Kidd.

"But, uh, Liz. Why are we under this filthy and dreadfully unsymmetrical, um? Where are we are?" Kidd looked so confused and disgusted.

"You don't remember?" Liz was shocked.

"Remember what?" Kidd got up and looked to see where he was."We're under a dock?"

"Yeah, yeah, we're under a dock. But what do you remember?" She stood and walked infront of Kidd to face him.

"Huh? I drank some tea Blair made. Then you said that you lov-" Kidd bluched and coughed a little on his unuttered words.

"I love you. " She smiled at his cuteness.

"I love you, too." He smiled back and Liz began to smirk very strangely.

"Why are you-" Liz pounced on Kidd, kissing him passinately.

And Liz didn't give a single fuck about anyone at that moment about anyone but Kidd.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Konnichiwa, guys! Whoa! I haven't been updating. SORRY GOZAIMASUUUUUUU Don't kill me. I won't tell you about my excuses All that matter is that I', back and that I have many, many ideas for fan fiction That's all all for now! Mata ne!**


	13. Chapter 13

Tsubaki blushed at the closeness between her and Soul's face. Her breasts pressed against his chest like the Magic Cat Blair would do. So confused as to why she had to do so, she saw Maka run away crying. She felt that it was her fault and hers alone. She ran, tears rolling down her face, from everyone.

_What have I done? I made Maka cry! Why did Liz want me to do that? I could have very well ruined everything. I have hurt Maka's feelings and Soul's chance with Maka, too. And Blackstar may not be too happy with me either! I'm such an-_

"TSUBAKI! STOP!" Tsubaki lost her train of thought as Blackstar yelled for her. Tsubaki sprinted faster, not wanting to see his face. Blackstar easily caught her, turning her to face him, and throwing her over his shoulder to carry her to the Ferris wheel where he cut and stole a seat. He threated the guy working the Ferris wheel with his life to get it started. The man complied.

"Tsubaki." Blackstar calmly stated. She was turned away from him as if he weren't there, not daring to reply. Fearing he'd hear cracks for her voice.

"Tsubaki, what the hell was that back there?!"He shouted. He could never control his volume level. Tsubaki stayed silent. "How could you betray your God, Blackstar, like that?!"

"…"

"ANSWER ME! DAMNIT!" He roughly turned her to face him, only to see tear-stained face looking at him, sobbing her red eyes out. His eyes gasped. She clutched his shirt tightly. She began to murmur softly.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry…" She started to speak indecisively about all that happened. The Plan. The Potion. Her horrible act. Her feelings. Her guilt.

Blackstar didn't understand any of it. He didn't care either. "Tsubaki…"

He just couldn't stand to see Tsubaki in this dismantled state.

"I love you."

_What?!_

"Blac-""I love you" He smiled seriously.

"I love you too." She kissed him, not breathing as if that could stop time. He pulled her closer. She was so happy he loves her. Her guilt and shame was lifted. Nothing was wrong. Liz's plan worked and she couldn't be more joyful about it.

_Thank you… _She thought.

They finally pulled away from each other, breathing heavily. Tsubaki laid her head on Blackstar's chest, listening to his heartbeat. She almost drifted to sleep.

Almost.

"Uhhhhh. Um. You guys need to get off. The ride is over. And you didn't even pay me!" The worker said with a cockiness, still a bit annoyed from earlier. Blackstar glared death into his soul. The big bad worker still wouldn't let up.

"I'm not trying to cock-block or anything, but you should pay me." He spat.

"How 'bout I give a knuckle sandwich, you ass!" Black yelled throwing up a fist.

"Fine, fine, I get it." The worker started the ride again.

A few seconds passed before Blackstar spoke again. "So, Tsubaki, you wanna explain what happened again so the great Blackstar can understand?" He goofily smiled at Tsubaki. She giggled a little.

"Well…" Tsubaki explained everything. "...And then you kissed Maka. So-"

"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! I kissed Maka?! You mean Maka, Maka?! Like Soul's Maka?" Tsubaki blushed and nodded.

" EW! GROSS! NASTY~! But I guess I'm just too sexy for my own good. No one can turn down this SEXY GOD! HAHAHA!" Blackstar was talking loud enough for even Soul and Maka to hear.

"Blackstar?"

"Yes."

"You're an idiot." Tsubaki kissed him on the kiss for his annoying cute.

* * *

><p>"…this SEXY GOD! HAHAHA!"…<p>

"What was that?" Maka asked Soul as they walked down the beach by the shore line.

"Blackstar was-"

"acting stupid again?"

"Bingo."

Maka sighed.

"Poor Tsubaki…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, **_XxCocoDreamsxX_**. It's dedicated to you! I'm happy you like this story. Please keep reviewing! They are the reason I keep writing. Well that and I just like writing , but that's beside the point. Anyway I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! This isn't the end I hope. Love ya! Mata ne!**

**~The Bag of Awesome is out!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Poor Tsubaki…" Maka shook her head showing her displeasure in BlackStar's stupidness. But she let it pass as Soul held her hand tightly, walking towards to docks from the shoreline. Soul chuckled to himself, then spoke looking ahead.

"We should probably find Chrona and Patty and BlackStar and Tsubaki."

"That's Patty hasn't snapped his accidently, thinking he was a giraffe." Maka said cleverly, pausing a little. "But it is getting late and we school tomorrow."

"Plus Blair could pounce at any time to rape my sexiness!" Soul frowned at the thought of the pain from the Maka-Chop to come after said pounce. Maka frowned as well, but from the smallest speck of jealous she had or would ever admit to.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Soul! They're this way." Maka said a little frustrated as she dragged Soul by the hand.<p>

"Do we have to run? And how you even know which way they are? This place is like a freakin' maze!"

"Because there's stuffing all over the ground and I just saw a giraffe leg a minute ago." Maka smirked, answering.

"Seems legit-."

"A-ah!" A nervous voice screamed. Well more like a yelped. Maka stopped to see where it came from.

"N-no!" Maka ran into nearby ally-like place. Soul was shortly behind. She found Chrona freaking out about Patty's sexual advances. What a sight it was!

"Patty, I'm serious! I don't think I can handle this…" Chrona shakily said. "I don't know how to deal with other people's 'parts.'" Maka gasped, shocked but quickly got over it and just face palmed at the extremely odd couple. Soul on other hand… Nosebled so hard he had to be rushed to the hospital for a blood transfusion. There was blood everywhere, mostly on Maka and the ground, but still everywhere. Poor guy…

* * *

><p>Soul woke up in a hospital bed to see Maka at his side, BlackStar, Tsubaki, Liz, Kidd, Patty, and Chrona all waiting for him. Feeling only slightly light-headed, he slowly sat up and let his adjust to the light.<p>

"What happened?" He said groggily.

Maka scolded answering, "You blacked out after losing too much blood, leaving me to deal with Patty and Chrona. Thank God, Tsubaki and BlackStar found us or I wouldn't have been able to get Patty off of Chrona AND get you medical attention."

"So uncool, man." He furrowed his brow and facepalmed internally.

"Yeah dude! You looked so uncool~!" BlackStar laughed loudly, taking his well waited chance.

"Shut up, BlackStar!" She threw a big textbook at BlackStar quickly, shutting him up and making him eat a few of the words on the front cover. Tsubaki took the book from BlackStar's mouth and cleaned the spit off while Liz and Patty giggled.

"Whatever, when can we go home?" Soul groaned.

"Now, if you want. You've already missed half your classes for the day." The school nurse, Nygus said, walking in.

"Sweet."

"Yahoo! We didn't do SHIT TODAY~!" BlackStar added, yelling.

* * *

><p>"Nyaa~ nothing's better than a cat nap!" Blair purred, stretching on Maka's bed and her cat form. "What should I do today?" The feline said to herself as she jumped out the open window onto one of her pumpkin. She casually flew over the city, thinking of how to send her day.<p>

"I get some fish from my usual stand. Or~ take another nap? No!" She answered herself. "That's so boring. Shopping? No. I could make another potion!" She smiled devilishly. "Wait, Maka said she would kill me if I did anything like that again!" She frowned nervously.

"Kill is a very strong word."

"Nya?" Blair stopped flying and just floating. "Who said that?" She spun slowly.

"I did." A voice breathed in her ear. She swiftly turned and saw no one.

"Who? Where are you?" Blair transformed, standing on two small pumpkins.

"Can't see me huh?" A male spoke out of thin air.

"No, I can't. Don't speak if you're scared to show your face." Blair was about to ride away when suddenly green eyes were all she could see. The green eyes belonged to the young man floating upside down in her face. This guy had long black hair, a fine face, and all black clothes with the exception of the silver chains around his chest and shoulders. Blair was startled at first, but preceded to flirt.

"So you have a face. Pretty cute. What's your name?" She purred, toying with his hair. He harshly smacked her hand away and turned right side up.

"I have no interest in pursuing you, slut." Blair glared angrily, ready to cast a spell. "I want Maka Albarn,"

"Well too bad! She's with Soul." She turned, disgusted, flying off. He followed quickly behind.

"Don't you want Soul?" He smirked. She stopped.

"No. Well… I mean he would be fun to play with~. I could teach him a thing or two. But he's with Maka…" She trailed off sadly.

"See. You do want him. I could give him to you if you help me. "He whispered in her ear.

She purred out of instinct. "W-why would I help you? I don't even know you." She retorted.

"I'm Renji Oba. I just want to help you." He smirked, sly.

"Why?"

"Because it will help me." He simply put.

She thought for a moment. "How?"

"If I get Maka, you get Soul."

"That's all?"

"And all the fish and money your heart desires." His voice like honey.

"My heart desires?" She eyes widen.

"Your heart desires." He repeated smoothly. There was a long silence. "Think about it. You'll find me in the air." He grinned.

"Well, I don-" Blair was nervously replying, when a voice yelled. She looked down to see Maka and Soul with BlackStar, Kidd, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Chrona.

"Blair~! What are you doing up there?" Maka waved.

"You look crazy, talking to yourself!" Soul added.

"Huh?" She looked up that she was alone in air. Blair was so confused now. Her mind was like a beehive, swarmed with thought.

"Come down! We're all going to Tsubaki and BlackStar's!" Maka said loudly. BlackStar screamed.

"Its BLACKSTAR and Tsubaki's, ok." He clarified. Tsubaki sighed.

"Shut up, BlackStar!" Liz and Maka said in unison.

"Um, I'll get you guys there." She spoke meekly. She waved to them.

Blair waited until the group was gone to let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She looking around three times, but there was no green eyed man to be seen. Had she lost her mind? He was real. Right? At least his words were. She thought, _Renji Oba..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: MWUAHAHA! I'm not done with you yet! I'm Back~! Mata ne!**


End file.
